10 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Monarch Cove - odc. 12 (Monarch Cove ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:20 Nowy Testament - Nawrócenie Pawła, odc. 15 (Salut of taurus, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 06:55 Nasza planeta - odc. 4 Wybory i konsekwencje (The Planet 4/4 Choices And Consequences); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 2 Puszcza Białowieska; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Opowieść o pszczółce, odc. 63 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Wyjątkowa drużyna, odc. 3 (Tight squeeze); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 33 (7 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 195 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:30 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr 11:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Na cienkim lodzie (On Thin Ice) - txt str.777 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2007) 12:45 Tygrysy Europy - odc. Tygrysy nie płacą - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 13:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 13:45 Discovery w Jedynce - Calineczka (Incredible Small Kenadie's Story) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 14:50 Emma (Emma) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Everest - cz. 1 (Everest) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Naprawianie Alvina, odc. 13 (Lumpys Alvin Goes to Pieces); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Wodny świat (Waterworld) - txt str.777 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 22:50 Męska rzecz... - Oddział Delta (Delta Force, The) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Izrael (1986) 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Sprawa Marie Besnard - cz. 2 Sprawiedliwość (Marie Besnard, L'empoisonneuse, 2/2 La Justice) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Wśród wilków (Company of Wolves) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:40 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 7/7 Strach ma wielkie oczy; serial TVP 06:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 7/15 Polski joga; serial komediowy TVP 07:10 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 7/7 Tolek; serial TVP 07:55 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie; serial TVP 08:45 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:10 Klub kemping: Le Pre Catalan we Francji i Kingzintal w Niemczech 09:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (30); zabawa quizowa 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kastom - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (5) gość: Maciej Miecznikowski 11:50 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 83; teleturniej 12:25 Tropem mustangów (Horse Crazy) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1751; teleturniej 14:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 6/21 - Most - txt str.777; serial TVP 15:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 7/21 - Rozstajne drogi - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Śmierć JFK Juniora (The Death of JFK Jr) - txt str.777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 17:25 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Wstęp Wolny! (20) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:29 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 34 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (62); teleturniej 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy 21:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - mecz o 3 miejsce: Urugwaj - Niemcy 23:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Honor nade wszystko cz. 2/2 (Bound by honour) 95'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:45 W pętli czasu - odc. 4/13 (Day Break ep. What If He Can Change The Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:35 Mafijny klan - odc. 4/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (17) - serial animowany 07.25 Niekończąca się opowieść (2/4) - serial fantasy 09.25 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany, Kanada/Francja 2006 10.55 Dziupla Cezara (4) - serial komediowy 11.40 I kto tu rządzi (7, 8) - serial komediowy 12.45 Mamuśki (4) - serial komediowy 13.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 15.15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Surfer z Nicei - komedia, Francja 2005 17.50 Orły z Bostonu (4) - serial kryminalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (93) - serial komediowy 20.00 Kabareton na Topie (9, 10) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Hotel 52 (5/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Oczy szeroko zamknięte - dramat psychologiczny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 SamSam - serial animowany 08.10 Geronimo Stilton - serial animowany 08.35 Raczkujące melodyjki (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 11.25 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży, 2010 11.55 Turbo sQUADem przez Maroko (2) - reportaż 12.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy 14.10 Majka (71) - telenowela 16.30 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 2000 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Poznaj mojego tatę - komedia, USA 2000 22.15 Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania 2004 00.50 Mroczne miasto - thriller SF, Australia/USA 1998 02.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talkshow 03.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 05.05 Telesklep TVP Info Kraków 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Prosto z lasu 07.58 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Kronika kulturalna 08.05 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08.25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Wieliczka - solne miasto - Kalejdoskop regionalny 08.55 Co warto wiedzieć 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Dubeltowe misterium; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Złote łany - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 8/9 - Skąd wzięły się bloki?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia muzułmanina w Azerbejdżanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Smakowanie Małopolski 18.25 Wielicki Skarbnik 18.35 Magazyn akademicki 18.50 Pod Tatrami 19.00 Wydarzenia kulturalne 19:34 Zinedine Zidane - ostatni mecz (Zinedine Zidane - the final match); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:03 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Speed 2 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:31 Aniołki - odc. 3/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:03 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Dzika Polska - Dubeltowe misterium; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:05 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 02:29 Złote łany - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:53 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:17 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia muzułmanina w Azerbejdżanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:42 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:06 Złote łany - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - odc. 8/9 - Skąd wzięły się bloki?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:57 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:21 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:42 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:06 Dzika Polska - Dubeltowe misterium; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:31 Szerokie tory- Jeden dzień z życia muzułmanina w Azerbejdżanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:56 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 4:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 5:20 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:40 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - dyscyplina sportowa, podsumowanie 1. części sezonu 6:35 Niebezpieczne zakręty - komedia, USA 1988 8:35 Spełnione marzenia - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Mike & The Mechanics - Live at Shepherds Bush - koncert 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:50 Fantozzi przeciwko wszystkim - komedia, Włochy 1980 16:55 Coolinaria - odc. 12, Polska 2010 17:25 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Samochód przyszłości - film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - odc. 112 20:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 20, Polska 2010 21:00 Dwa złote colty - western, USA 1959 23:35 Coolinaria - odc. 12, Polska 2010 00:05 Tatuaż - thriller, USA, Australia 2003 2:40 Bestie z morza powracają - thriller, USA, RPA 2000 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Ostoja - odc. 79; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 5 - Czarny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 4/42 - O tym, jak znaleźliśmy wodę (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme nasli wodu); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Podróże z żartem - W głąb ziemi (38); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Misja - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - odc. 28; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Pavoncello 27'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Joanna Kasperska, Mieczysław Milecki, Michał Pawlicki, Ewa Zdzieszyńska, Janusz Kłosiński, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Joanna Kurowska, Bohdan Łazuka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Stefan Friedmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7* - Znak węża; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Złote Przeboje - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 10 Błyska się na gorsze czasy (Dobra Ctvert odc. 10 Blyskani na horsi casy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaret Neo-Nówka; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (94); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Przystań - odc. 4/13 - Zuza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 4 - Szalony ryś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zamojskie bellcanto; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - Razem Mimo Wszystko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Kino Mistrzów - Lucyna 76'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Marek Walczewski, Tadeusz Stanisławski, Krzysztof Kiersznowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Opole na bis - Polski hip - hop; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 4 - Szalony ryś; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 28 - Sekrety klasztoru; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Hit Dekady - (4) lata 50 - te; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Ostatnie takie trio 42'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Obłamski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ryszard Ronczewski, Mirosław Otrębus, Borys Marynowski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Witold Dederko, Jacek Recknitz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Szansa na Sukces - Andrzej Rosiewicz i Asocjacja Hagaw; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złote Przeboje - podsumowanie; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.05 Muzyczny Relaks 11.00 Nad Niemnem cz.I - polski film fabularny, 1986 13.00 Sekrety natury 13.30 Ekofan 14.00 Eurodance 14.35 Miasto mam 15.00 Wakacje z TVS 15.30 Vipo - gorąca trójka 16.05 Podróż za jeden bilet 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Koncerty śląskie cz.I 20.10 Szlagrowe życie 20.25 Koncerty śląskie cz.II 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Nad Niemnem cz.II - polski film fabularny, 1986 00.45 Wakacje z TVS 01.10 Koncerty śląskie 03.30 Muzyczny Relax 04.15 Prosto z Ameryki 04.30 Sekrety natury 04.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.15 Eurodance 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.05 Ekofan 06.30 Miasto mam